Lâcher prise
by LittleHiddenAngel
Summary: Il avait toujours voulu qu'elle lâche prise. Sur ses émotions, sur son attitude, sur les choses qui n'étaient pas de son fait mais dont elle s'attribuait les torts, sur tout. Pourtant, cette fois il espéra qu'elle ne le ferait pas. POST SAISON 2 - SPOILER


Ca avait commencé comme ça.

La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, elle lui avait demandé son aide pour accéder à son père. Il ne la connaissait pas à l'époque et il n'avait pas compris tout de suite combien ça lui avait coûté. Mais rien ni personne au monde ne parviendrait à l'obliger à affronter son père. Même un joli visage. Il avait refusé cordialement mais avec beaucoup d'ironie amère et il avait cru qu'elle lâcherait prise. Il s'était trompé. Elle n'avait pas lâché prise. Elle avait même poussé l'audace jusqu'à lui faire du chantage. Alors il avait cédé. Avec un mélange d'admiration et d'agacement, il l'avait suivie.

Lors de leur première affaire ensemble après la mort de John, il avait pu observer qu'il lui arrivait de perdre le contrôle et qu'il y avait des émotions qui bouillonnaient sous la surface de professionnalisme qu'elle arborait sans relâche. Quand elle avait enfin fissuré son attitude sous contrôle, il était allé la trouver. Il lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. En clair, qu'elle pouvait lâcher prise –_un peu, du moins_– et se reposer sur lui. Elle avait écouté mais elle n'avait rien dit. Et elle n'avait pas lâché prise. Alors il avait laissé tomber. Mais il avait compris que ce n'était tout simplement pas son caractère.

Puis il avait tenté de partir. Quand la cohabitation avec Walter s'était révélée difficile. Quand ses instincts de nomade avaient refait surface. Quand la situation lui avait échappé. Elle lui avait demandé de rester. Parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour avoir Walter. Elle n'avait pas lâché prise et il avait accepté à moitié, persuadé qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps à tenir. Et quand elle avait finalement accepté de le laisser partir, c'est lui qui avait tenu bon. Inversant la tendance. Et il n'avait plus lâché prise. Elle n'avait pas commenté mais il avait compris qu'elle savait qu'il le ferait.

Quand était arrivé son anniversaire, elle avait été d'une humeur massacrante toute la journée. Il avait tenté de savoir à plusieurs reprises ce qu'elle avait. Il avait insisté et elle avait fini par lui révéler l'histoire de son beau-père et la signification de cette journée. Et il avait cru qu'elle avait enfin lâché prise. Même un peu. A nouveau il se trompait. Elle avait juste raconté la version officielle de son histoire, tâchant de n'y mettre aucune émotion. Plus pour qu'il cesse de la questionner que par besoin de se confier. Car jamais elle ne lâchait prise. C'était signe de faiblesse.

Quand il lui avait dit qu'il était là si elle avait besoin de lui, il le pensait. Il avait vraiment espéré qu'elle l'utiliserait. Personne n'avait jamais vraiment compté sur lui. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour ça. Pourtant, il était prêt à faire une exception pour elle. L'ironie voulait qu'elle soit la personne la plus têtue et indépendante qui soit et peut-être la seule qui refuserait. Alors quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle le savait, il n'avait pas été surpris mais un peu déçu. Mais c'était une cause perdue d'avance. Olivia Dunham ne lâchait jamais prise. Il le savait mais au moins c'était dit.

Quand ils avaient pris ce verre dans ce bar et qu'elle les avait présentés comme frère et sœur, il n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Il avait compris qu'elle jouait un rôle. Celui d'une femme plus détendue, plus drôle, plus pleine de joie de vivre. Qu'elle soit comme ça ou non dans l'intimité. Et elle avait cru nécessaire d'ajouter cette barrière entre eux pour ne pas qu'il se fasse d'illusion, comme s'il avait été assez aveugle pour ignorer tous les signaux d'avertissement « défense d'approcher » qu'elle lui avait déjà envoyés depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il avait plutôt mal pris la chose, blessé dans son orgueil et il avait eu envie de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas si mal que ça. Il avait pensé que ça avait fonctionné. Pour la première fois, il la voyait détendue et souriante. Peut-être avait-elle enfin lâché prise. Mais la soirée avait coupé court quand l'affaire en cours s'y était mêlée. Et elle avait repris cette attitude professionnelle qui la caractérisait si bien. La soirée était passée à la trappe. Et finalement c'était lui qui avait lâché prise.

Quand elle avait été enlevée par Loeb, il avait senti la panique l'envahir. Depuis sa mère, il ne s'était jamais soucié de personne. Mais il réalisait douloureusement qu'il se souciait d'elle. Non pas qu'il ne l'avait pas compris avant, juste qu'il n'avait pas su à quel point. Il le lui avait dit. Pas vraiment comme une déclaration. Il avait observé sa réaction de surprise et d'embarras. Mais il avait voulu qu'elle sache qu'il y avait des gens qui se souciaient d'elle. Il n'avait rien attendu en retour. Il commençait à la connaitre, maintenant. Mais il avait ajouté que c'était pour des raisons pratiques. Elle avait entendu ces propos, n'avait rien dit mais n'en avait pas moins pensé. Elle avait foncé tête baissée dans la poursuite de ses ravisseurs. Et tout ce qui avait pu dénoter de son attitude de parfait agent du FBI, était qu'elle avait envoyé un coup de genou au ventre de Loeb. Et même par ce geste, elle n'avait trahi qu'une éphémère satisfaction. Car malgré ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle n'avait jamais lâché prise.

Quand la mère de Carla Warren l'avait contacté pour rencontrer son père, il avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Et quand elle avait eu vent de l'histoire, elle avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de le faire changer d'avis. Sans lâcher prise. Alors, il avait cédé et l'entretien s'était bien passé. Avec une petite touche de contrariété, il avait reconnu qu'elle avait eu raison, et il était même passé le lui dire chez elle, l'alcool aidant. Il avait pensé lui faire plaisir en le lui disant et peut-être briser un peu la glace, mais il s'était aperçu, surtout quand elle ne lui avait pas proposé d'entrer, qu'elle était mal à l'aise de le savoir à proximité de sa vie personnelle. Alors il avait fait demi-tour et laissé tomber.

Quand elle avait pris la décision de retourner dans la cuve, il avait tenté de l'en dissuader. Sans grande surprise, elle avait envoyé valser ses tentatives de dissuasion. Elle y était retournée. Et il avait dû l'y sortir d'urgence quand elle s'était mise à hurler. Quand il l'avait serrée contre lui pour rien d'autre que la rassurer et que non seulement elle s'était laissée faire mais qu'elle l'avait étreint brièvement à son tour, il avait pensé qu'enfin elle lâchait prise. Ou au moins un peu. Mais elle s'était bien vite ressaisie. Et quand il avait mis en doute la loyauté de John, mi-jaloux, mi-inquiet pour sa sécurité, il avait compris qu'au fond, elle n'avait pas pris ses avertissements au sérieux. Finalement, il avait accepté l'idée qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de croire en la sincérité de John. Elle avait peut-être douté, mais elle n'avait jamais lâché prise.

Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cet immeuble piégé d'explosif par Jones et que la seule solution raisonnable était de partir, il avait pensé qu'elle serait assez disposée pour lâcher prise. Comme il se trompait. Alors quand il l'avait vue retourner vers l'appareil, il avait essayé de la raisonner. Il avait même poussé l'audace jusqu'à lui saisir le bras pour la forcer à sortir. Mais elle s'était rebiffée violemment. Alors en la traitant de folle, il n'avait écouté que son égoïsme et il avait couru vers la sortie. Temporairement cependant, parce qu'il avait fait demi-tour pour revenir vers elle. Mais elle n'avait pas lâché prise. Et elle y était parvenue. Comme toujours.

Quand elle avait fait les rêves partagés avec Nick Lane, il avait cru qu'elle allait craquer. Penser qu'elle puisse être la responsable de la mort d'innocents était au-delà de ses forces. Elle était si paniquée qu'elle l'avait même laissé l'enlacer sans opposer de résistance. Pour la énième fois, il avait pensé qu'enfin elle lâcherait prise et le laisserait porter un peu de son fardeau. Mais dès qu'ils avaient compris l'origine de ses rêves, elle avait retrouvé tous ses moyens. Elle avait vacillé mais au fond, n'avait jamais lâché prise.

Quand il l'avait vue traverser le pare-brise de son SUV, il avait été sous le choc. Quand tout le monde lui avait dit qu'elle était perdue, il l'avait accepté. Il avait lâché prise. Mais pas elle. Alors même qu'il lui disait adieu, elle avait repris conscience comme par magie. Terrorisée, brisée, meurtrie, paumée, mais vivante. Il avait retenu la leçon. Olivia Dunham était forte. Elle ne lâchait pas prise. Et il en était heureux.

Quand elle avait tué le métamorphe qui avait pris l'apparence de Charlie, il avait su qu'elle était ravagée de peine et de culpabilité. A nouveau, il avait tenté de la réconforter, espérant que l'année qu'ils avaient passé à travailler ensemble ferait pencher la balance et l'ouvrirait un peu plus à lui. Il y avait cru quand elle s'était confiée à lui. Elle avait même été à deux doigts de craquer devant lui. Voilà exactement pourquoi elle avait repris le dessus et pris la fuite. Si elle devait lâcher prise, même pour quelques minutes, elle préférait le faire seule. Il s'était résigné, faute d'autre alternative.

Quand il avait été infecté, il avait cru sentir la panique la gagner. Mais l'esprit embrouillé par le virus, il avait remis en question ses facultés d'interprétation. Et quand elle l'avait laissé à l'intérieur, il avait ressenti l'amertume de la trahison. Il avait beau se dire que c'était le virus qui parlait et que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que si la situation avait été inversée, il ne l'aurait pas laissée. Cependant, la culpabilité de l'avoir agressée était si forte qu'elle étouffait la voix. Car elle était revenue. Objectivement, il se disait qu'elle faisait son devoir, fidèle à elle-même. Secrètement, il y voyait un signe de sa part, que le fait qu'elle n'ait pas tiré sur lui malgré les opportunités, venait renforcer. Elle avait lâché l'arme mais pas la détermination de les, de _le_ sauver. Mais quand il avait ouvert les yeux et vu son visage impassible, il s'était raisonné, incriminant le virus de lui avoir donné l'illusion qu'elle lâchait prise et que c'était à cause de son inquiétude pour lui. Inutile de se faire de faux espoirs.

Quand elle lui avait avoué qu'elle était terrifiée dans les locaux de MD, il avait enfin cru qu'elle lâchait prise et qu'elle lui demandait silencieusement son réconfort. Il s'était évidemment empressé de lui offrir, trop heureux qu'elle lui en donne la permission. Et il avait poussé sa chance jusqu'à essayer de l'embrasser. Pas pour profiter de la situation, mais pour une fois qu'elle laissait libre cours à ses émotions en sa présence, il avait pensé que c'était ce dont elle avait eu besoin. Et d'accord, il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation puisqu'elle se montrait réceptive pour une fois. Mais c'était sans compter sur ce qui faisait d'elle un si bon agent. Quand elle avait pris conscience qu'elle pouvait peut-être sauver des vies, elle en avait oublié d'être égoïste. Même pour quelques secondes. Et le moment était passé. Honnêtement, il avait douté qu'un autre se présente. Sur ça aussi, il se trompait.

Quand elle s'était comportée de manière étrange en sa présence ensuite, il avait cru que c'était à cause du fait qu'ils avaient failli s'embrasser. Parce qu'elle avait craint que ça ne change tout entre eux et parce qu'elle était terrifiée à l'idée de se lancer dans une relation avec quiconque. Et d'autant plus avec lui. Mais leur entente lui manquait. Il préférait l'avoir comme amie et la voir régulièrement pour profiter de sa présence, que la pousser dans ses retranchements et à l'éviter en cherchant à lui prouver qu'il ne la laissait pas aussi indifférente qu'elle s'efforçait à le croire. Alors il avait trouvé le courage d'engager le sujet, faisant taire sa propre peine, et il avait voulu lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait juste que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Elle avait accepté. Il avait lâché prise. Et il avait pensé qu'elle aussi.

Quand il avait compris qu'il n'était pas de ce monde, il avait ressenti une violente colère. Et il avait fait les liens, réalisé les mensonges et deviné ce qu'on lui avait caché. Il s'était enfui, fou de rage et le cœur en lambeaux. Il avait su que dès qu'elle saurait qu'il avait mis les voiles, elle le chercherait. Après tout, il ne doutait plus qu'elle avait toujours besoin de lui pour profiter du savoir de Walter. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit. Il avait fait en sorte de brouiller les pistes, connaissant maintenant assez bien les ficelles du FBI pour pouvoir passer entre les mailles. Mais Olivia était de ceux qui ne lâchaient jamais prise. Alors il avait été prudent.

Quand son « vrai » père l'avait retrouvé et proposé de venir de l'autre côté –_son côté_–, lui faisant miroiter qu'il pouvait assurer la survie de son monde d'origine par sa simple présence, il avait sauté sur l'occasion. La colère parlant, c'était le meilleur moyen de ne pas être retrouvé. A cet instant, il n'avait pas voulu être retrouvé et sur ça, il n'avait pas lâché prise. Mais il avait commencé à flancher quand il avait réalisé que ce monde lui était étranger. Qu'il n'était pas mieux ici que là-bas. Que c'était peut-être même pire. Et les premiers signes de regret avaient jailli quand il avait vu la version rousse et sarcastique de celle qu'il avait laissée derrière. Et il avait pensé amèrement qu'elle lâcherait enfin prise quand elle saurait qu'il était parti pour de bon et qu'il ne la reverrait plus désormais. Pourtant, c'était sans compter sur sa détermination à le ramener. Car jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elle viendrait dans cette réalité pour lui. Pas pour sauver son monde. Mais pour qu'il rentre avec elle. Pour elle. Quand elle lui avait dit ces mots qu'il n'oublierait jamais, il avait pensé qu'enfin, cette fois, elle lâchait prise sur ses émotions. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en profiter.

Quand ils étaient rentrés et qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'échange, il avait senti la morsure cruelle de l'injustice. Il n'avait alors plus eu qu'une seule obsession, la ramener. Il n'avait pas lâché prise. Sans relâche, il avait cherché un moyen de créer un portail pour aller la chercher. Et échec après échec, il avait senti le désespoir venir tenir chaud au sentiment d'injustice qui le tenaillait. Mais il n'avait jamais renoncé. Il espérait qu'elle non plus.

Quand un jour, elle était apparue en plein milieu du labo, revenant dans ce monde par ses propres moyens, il avait cru qu'il rêvait. Pourtant, quand elle s'était écroulée, inconsciente, affaiblie et blessée, il avait vite déchanté. Et pendant tout le trajet vers l'hôpital, il l'avait suppliée en silence de ne pas lâcher prise. Elle était Olivia Dunham, celle qui ne renonce jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. Il n'en démordait pas.

Quand il vint la voir plusieurs jours plus tard, elle était prête. Il prit sa main, il savait qu'elle ne lui refuserait pas ce geste. Elle ne le fit pas. Il se pencha vers elle, effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes. « Tu peux lâcher prise, maintenant, Olivia », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Et pour la première fois, alors qu'il avait tenté de la persuader si souvent, il espéra qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Et pour la première fois, comme pour le contredire, elle le fit. Elle lâcha prise. Mais il ne lâcha sa main que plusieurs heures après que les bips réguliers qui rythmaient les battements de son cœur se soient transformés en un son continu, quand il sentit des doigts qu'il ne reconnut pas, lui faire lâcher prise. Elle avait enfin lâché prise. Et il regretta amèrement d'avoir jamais souhaité qu'elle le fasse un jour.


End file.
